


Project Libitina: Before the Escape

by Twixster



Series: PL [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: BUMPY RIDE OF GRAND OL EMOTIONS FOLKS, Chapters are gonna continue to be updated as I go, Cults, First few chapters suck, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mr Cow - Freeform, Psychological Torture, Torture, project libitina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twixster/pseuds/Twixster
Summary: Set in the world of Project Libitina, found in the files of DDLC.There's only one thing that matters in this world, and it's The Eye. All they've been taught all their lives was that stupid, ominous being to follow. They've been forced to follow it, no matter what they wanted to do. There's no escape.Or... Is there?





	1. Chapter 1

Natsuki sat on the hard concrete floor of the cell she was held in. The single light bulb illuminated the room, letting her see into the single window they had on the cell door. Those same two guards were there. There were blood stains on the spots where she was thrown back into the dark room after experimenting. Those experiments… Natsuki shuddered. She didn’t want to think about that at the moment.

She looked at one of the scars that the guard had on his cheek. That happened after a rough day of pain-tolerance experiments, after Natsuki ripped a chunk of flesh from his face. Now every single time she went in for more testing, the guard watched with a smirk. He had no hesitation to hurt Natsuki now, and he sometimes came in with a few of his coworkers and beat her for fun.

 _‘This place can rot in whatever hell their “god” will give them…’_  she thought to herself.

Natsuki eyed the book that the workers always left in the room for the test-subjects to read in their spare time. She never dared to touch it, considering how long it seemed and how little she read whilst trapped in hell. All they ever taught her was to try and obey their orders. Even after 17 years, it still hasn’t worked.

Her stomach screamed for her to eat. She hadn’t in days, considering no one has given her anything besides old stale scraps of bread and meat all her life. You weren’t meant to feed the Rank-X Experiments much food, that was the rule. One that was punishable by death. She remembered one day where a worker had taken pity on her and gave her some warm, good food that he had left over. His head still hangs in front of her door as a reminder.

 _‘Why of all people… Why did I have to be the special experiment?’_  She thought.

Eventually her exhaustion got the better of her, and she passed out shivering on the concrete.

_Oh great. More nightmares._

It was that same, white-walled room. Her arms were chained down the the chair, as those bastards wheeled in a cart of fresh food. The stagnating and frigid air seemed to part as she caught a whiff of the warm plate of edibles in front of her. Her mouth watered at the sight. She tried to move forward, only to have the chains stop her again. She whimpered and screamed.

“In order to activate your third eye, you need to tolerate the pain.” The doctor told her. “Resist those simple urges. Let the third eye draw you closer.” She wanted to rip those glasses on his face and break them over his head.

She struggled against the chains, reaching desperately for the food that was right there. It was literally two inches away from her.  _Just a little further…_

A wave of electric shock pulsated through her body, making her shake and cry in pain.  _Right, that happens…_  The doctor shook his head and repeated the same line again. Natsuki’s tears run down her cheeks, dripping onto the chair. She whimpered and struggled against the chains that held her down in this stupid experiment.  _Someone… Anyone… Please help me…_

She lowered her head in defeat. Struggling was useless. She’d never win against them anyways. She whimpered and groaned silently, not letting the scientist see her in such pain. She didn’t want another scientist dead because of pity. They all did, considering how small and petite she was for a 17-year old.

“P-Please sir,” she pleaded. “J-just one bite…” the doctor responded with another shock. She cried out again, muscles tensing and convulsing in the pain.

“Wrong answer.” he said. Natsuki looked up at the doctor with a mortified, scared to death look. “And you know what that means.”

“N-No! PLEASE, I’LL TRY JUST A LITTLE BIT-” the security rushed into the room, grabbing Natsuki off her chair and dragging her down to the pain tolerance room. All the way there, she kicked and screamed, begging the guards to let her go. She apologized profusely, trying to buy herself some time. But they already knew Natsuki like the back of their hands, so they ended up drowning out whatever “useless” dialogue she spoke out of her mouth. They threw her to the ground, hearing the crack of her bones against the pavement and the blood curdling scream she produced after hitting it. Out of instinct, she scooted further away from the older men, shielding herself with her shaking hands. She was terrified.

The doctors could hear her terrified screams through the walls of that room. They could also hear the sounds of slashes, and even a single gunshot went off.

Saying no words, she let the guards carry her back to her cell, throwing her to the ground again. She groaned in pain, rolling around on the floor. The blood pooled around her. Her head pounded and she heard the ringing in her ear. She grasped her arm where one of the guards shot it. The whip marks on her back pooled into blood, staining her test-subject uniform. Her eyes were red and puffy from the tears. She laid on her back, letting the red liquid start to collect near her cheek. She looked up and out the singled window that was in her room.

_Someone please help me._

_Anyone, I’m begging you to get me out of this place._

She stared up at the soothing night sky, watching the stars twinkle above. She prayed to the stars to keep her alive and breathing.  _Hell, if they can have their own god, why can’t I?_

She fell asleep on the concrete, and under the gaze of the stars.

That’s when she woke up again to the sun shining in her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori's been there her entire life. She's been hurt. Broken down. Beaten.

Sayori shivered in the cold, empty cell she was put in. It was rainy at the facility today, meaning the room was ten times colder. She hugged her knees close to her chest and her small figure wracked in sobs, trying to get a hold of itself but failing miserably. She clutched her cow plushie close to her chest, crying into its soft fur.

“You’ll never leave me, right Mr. Cow?” she asked the cow plushie silently. “Promise you’ll never leave me here alone.”

The scientists never let her interact with other people very often, so she was always alone with her thoughts. She didn’t like her thoughts. They constantly told her to grab the nearest rope, stool and then jump. They told her to grab the nearest piece of broken glass and cut her arms open.

She listened to them once. The doctors wouldn’t leave her alone after that. There was always bandages on her right arm now..

Sayori never liked the people working at the camp. They constantly made her do things she never wanted to do. She always refused those things, but the punishment was severe.

“Please don’t… Don’t leave…” she cried to her plush.

The thunder roared outside her cell, making her shake even more. She could hear the pitter-patter of the rain.

 _I wish I could be out there._  she thought.  _I wish I could be out there, playing in the rain like any other little girl._

Why was she chosen as a test-subject? To torture her? Was fate really that cruel?

She always cursed the worker’s god for making her suffer like this everyday. She never believed their god, from the moment the experiments started.

Laying on her side, she cried herself to sleep.

_Nightmares? Again?_

She flashed back to a week ago, where she was back in the testing rooms again. There was a girl with pink, rough hair tied to a chair staring up at Sayori with tired, sunken eyes. They seemed to plead for death. She had the same uniform on as Sayori did, only with much more blood stains and rips put into them. She could see her ribs, as she looked extremely malnourished and starving.  _Did she know her from somewhere…? No._  Sayori had tears welling up in her eyes as she looked down at the beaten girl. The doctor was watching her every move with his stupid smug look and clipboard.  _I should totally grab that clipboard and smash it over his head…_

“You know what to do. Hurt her, and you will be done with testing for the rest of the day.” The doctor ordered. Sayori looked at the doctor, then back at the broken girl.  _She seems so hurt…_  No. Sayori refused to hurt anyone. No one deserved to be hurt. Sayori shook her head in defiance.

“N-No! I’m not gonna hurt her!” she yelled back. The doctor shook his head a pulled the gun from out of his back pocket. He walked over to Sayori and put the barrel against the back of her head.

“It’s either you or her.” the doctor said with impatience. Sayori crumpled to her knees, crying for the doctor to put the gun down. It kept steady on her head. She held her head in her hands, screaming and sobbing. She didn’t want to hurt anyone…

“Let the third eye draw you closer.”

Sayori got up from her kneeling position, wiping the tears from her eyes and looked down at the little girl, who was trembling at this point. Sayori walked over her, the barrel still pressed against her head. With shaking hands, she punched the girl in the face with all her might.

“I-I’m sorry…” she whispered.

The girl took it with a small squeak. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at Sayori with those pleading eyes.

“Resist those urges…”

Another punch to the gut with absolute dread.

“Let the third eye draw you closer.”

After what seemed like forever, The gun was put back into the man’s pocket. She looked at her knuckles, which were bloody. She gasped and looked up at the subject.

Her face was a disgruntled mess of red blood and tears. She sobbed quietly, lowering her head in pain.

Sayori was  _mortified._

She just hurt this poor little girl because she didn’t want to be hurt…

The doctor signaled for the girl, who’s name was apparently  _Natsuki,_  to be taken out of the room. Within a minute, the girl was grabbed by some of the security staff and forced out of the room, leaving her and the doctor. She resisted all urges to strangle the man right there. The voices grew louder in her head, drowning out whatever the doctor was trying to tell her.

_You’re a failure._

_You hurt an innocent, poor little girl for your own sake._

_You are despicable._

She attempted suicide later that night.

Sayori awoke with a start, gasping and trying to get a hold of herself. She sat up, looking around her room. Her heart pounded as she realized her little cow plush wasn’t in her arms, and looked around her to try and find it. She saw him right next to her, illuminated in the single light of the room. She crawled to him, cradling the cow in her arms. It soothed her when she had nightmares like those. She looked towards the corner of the room, where another belonging sat.

A music box, equipped with only one song she loved to sing to herself when her life wasn’t like this. It was a gift from her mother, before she passed away. She loved that music box even more than Mr Cow.

Sitting next to her music box, she wound it up. It played [the same slow tune it always did,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1neTDdSZ8-s) making the voices quieter in her head and the rain pattering outside a mere background noise. Hugging her little cow, she sat and shivered against the concrete of her cell, listening to her music.

“I miss you, mama…”

She fell asleep to the music playing in the background.

_When will someone come and help me?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's could've had something. Now, it's just her and the voices.

Yuri sat under the moonlight in her cell, unmoving and silent. They were always watching her. If she made a noise, they would be in the room again chaining her down to the corner of the room to stop her from moving. So there she sat, trying to calm her pounding heartbeat. The camera above her cell door was pointed directly at her, the red light blinking slightly. There was probably a whole security team waiting outside her door.

_”She’s dangerous. Do not hesitate.”_

_Please stop shaking…_  She told herself.  _Please, everything depends on this._

She took a shaky breath, letting it all go loose. Realizing her mistake, Yuri jumped up with trembling legs, backing herself up to the dark corner of the room and breathing heavily. Her heart was beating out of her chest so much she could hear it.

“No! No no no no no! P-Please!” she pleaded, watching the camera’s red light flash. The footsteps were growing louder, voices shouting orders to stand their ground.  _What did I do?_

The voices in her head shouted,  _pleaded_  to let them out. They screamed, making her clasp her hands over her head and collapse on the floor.

“Stop it! S-Stop, please…” She cried to her voices. They didn’t listen. They never listened.

The door burst open and a team of security guards swarmed Yuri, guns raised and pointed at her head. They screamed at her to get up, shakily raising their fists. Yuri just trembled in the corner, crying and screaming. She rocked back and forth, telling her voices to be quiet. She started to yell, and the security wavered, uncertain and terrified of the young girl. The officer in front shouted louder.

“G-Get up! D-Don’t make us do this, you psychopath!” He screamed at Yuri. Looking back at his fellow officers, he mouthed a command to grab her. Two guards ran forward, grabbing Yuri by her bandaged arms. Yuri cried out in pain, the officers grabbing the newly open cuts and bloody wounds. She tried to break away from their grasp, but they only held tighter, loosening the bandages and letting blood drip down. They threw her in the corner of the room where the chains were, locking her arms in place and making sure she didn’t move any further. Yuri went limp as the cuff clicked into place, leaving her immobile for the rest of the night. It burned her newly opened gashes, searing her skin like she was being burned. She whimpered as the security team celebrated in victory like they had one a war.

“I-I didn’t mean to scare you…” She murmured to the guards. “I’m sorry…” She hung her head low in defeat as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. One of the guards scoffed.

“You should be.”

The guards walked out of the room laughing and shouting.

Yuri found no use in staying conscious, so she passed out rather quickly, listening to the soft patter of the rain outside her chamber.

_All I did was move…_

...

_Oh no, I can’t handle more of these nightmares…_

It was weeks ago, where she had been sat down with another patient to see how interactions with human beings went along. The room was actually nice for once, with warm temperatures, no security, and the slight scent of pine was in the air. She still had her uniform on, and the bandages were worn out but sitting on the leather couch soothed her back. There was a single security guard standing besides her, but he didn’t lay a finger on her. It was the first time in  _years_  where she could be at ease, and she almost cried at the sight of it.

_”This is a treat. Savor every second of it, because the third eye allows you to.”_

…

_Your third eye can rot in hell._

Just then, the door opened. A little girl walked into the room, followed by another guard. She looked normal, with the same uniform on as her. Her hair was messy and short, apricot colored. Her eyes were frantic and scared, looking around the area and trembling. She held a small stuffed cow in her arms, clutching it tightly. She looked down at Yuri and gulped. The guard had her sit down on the chair across from her. She sat, staring directly at Yuri, saying not a single word.

“You can talk, you know.” Whispered one of the guards.

The little girl across from Yuri was the first to speak up.

“H-Hi! I’m Sayori…” She stretched out her hand, smiling and trying not to break down. Yuri smiled back sheepishly, shaking the little girl’s hand. It wasn’t that bad…

“Hello. I’m Yuri. It’s really nice to meet you.” Sayori looked very bright and happy to meet someone.  _Does that mean she doesn’t see others often…?_  All of the tension in the air around them seemed to fade as they talked for what seemed like hours.

“Why do you have that cow?”

“Oh, this? He’s Mr Cow! My best friend!”

“Best friend you say…?”

“O-Oh! I guess I can make an exception, ehehe!”

…

“Music is really nice too! It helps me relax when I’m scared.”

“Well, I do sing when I’m tired…”

Sayori gasped. “You can sing?! Wow Yuri, you’re so cool!”

Yuri could feel tears of joy start to form in her eyes. There was another person who shared her pain and suffering, someone she could talk to, and they listened. Someone who didn’t take her as a monster…

And just as soon as it started, it ended. Yuri and Sayori had to go their separate ways. They hugged each other tightly. Yuri didn’t want to let go, but her guard made her do so. With a wave, Sayori smiled at Yuri again one last time.

“I’ll see you next week!”

And with that, Yuri was left alone again.

With her thoughts, her sharpened glass and her voices.

Every week, Sayori and Yuri got to meet up in that same room again. They became closer and closer, bonding over little things and becoming better of friends. Yuri didn’t mind any of the experiments anymore, as they didn’t matter as much to her as her time with Sayori did.

Going into the room again, she could feel something was off. She stopped dead in her tracks, eying everything suspiciously.

“What’s going on?” She questioned the guard.

“Nothing, just keep moving.” the guard gave her a shove, and she moved inside hurriedly.

Minutes later, Sayori walked into the room, looking as cheery as she normally was.

“Hi again Yuri!” she piped up, giving her friend a big hug and sitting down right beside her on the couch.

Five minutes in, a doctor walked in the room, along with five other guards.

“Hello, girls.” The doctor said with an emotionless, dead face. His lips were slightly curved into a smile. Yuri’s smile faded as he closed the door behind him and brought a clipboard close to his face.

“All we need you to do today…”

Two knives were thrown into the girl’s laps. Sayori looked up at Yuri, terrified.

“Is to harm each other.” Sayori looked at the doctor with a confused and scared look.

“Y-You’re kidding, right? Please tell me you’re kidding!” The doctor shook his head.

“No! We need this data for your third eye activation. Plus, I’m sure both of you would love to, considering your conditions…” Sayori eyed Yuri’s bandages and legs.  _Her neck too…_

“Y-Yuri, you…” Yuri looked away. She didn’t want to see Sayori like this. She hated to see Sayori worried.

“Sayori, I didn’t mean to-”

“How could you not tell me? I-I don’t understand, Yuri!” Her voice cracked and she fell apart, tears streaming from her eyes. The once happy, bubbly little girl that was Sayori was replaced by a horrified, awestruck Sayori.  _Another person who sees you as a monster._

“I don’t understand, Yuri…” To Yuri’s surprise, Sayori grabbed Yuri, embracing her into a tight hug and crying into her shoulder. Yuri looked down at Sayori’s arms. There was a single bandage, covering her right arm. Blood seeped through. Yuri realized that Sayori didn’t see her as a monster.

_She saw her as another victim to this cruel reality._

Tears formed in Yuri’s eyes again, clutching Sayori like she was the only thing that kept her alive. Sayori wept into Yuri’s chest, the sobs growing louder. Yuri glared at the scientist.

“I will  ** _never_**  hurt her. You will  ** _never make me._**

The doctor just chuckled.

“And what makes you so sure?”

Suddenly, she was grabbed by a guard. Sayori begged the guard to let her go, but her voice only echoed as they got further. Yuri was dragged into another room, where she was chained to a medical bed. She screamed and wrathed at her chains that held her, completely ignoring the scientists sticking needles into her flesh. All of a sudden, every sense in her body went numb except for anger and happiness. It was like someone injected coffee into her system. The chains that held her unclicked, and she seemed to float back to the room where Sayori was held.

_Let the pleasure fill you…_

_As you sink into their flesh…_

_Let the third eye take control._

Yuri burst through the door, seeing Sayori alone, squeezing her small cow tightly. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw Yuri walk back in.

“Yuri! You’re-” Sayori’s voice faltered as she saw Yuri’s cold, unforgiving eyes that seemed lifeless and dead. The smile creeping across her face didn’t reassure her. She slowly backed away, keeping Mr Cow close to her.

“Y-Yuri, what are you-”

Everything blurred as Yuri grabbed Sayori by the collar and threw her to the ground, hearing the  _oh so sweet_  sound of the bones cracking against the wood.  _Pleasurable, isn’t it?_

After that, everything seemed to blur. All but the sounds of her screams. What seemed like an eternity ended, Yuri coming back to a sense of absolute dread. She looked around frantically, trying to find her friend.

“Sayori? Sayori where are-” To her left, there was sniffling. On the floor, she found Sayori, unmoving on the floor. Blood pooled around her as she trembled. Yuri knelt down next to Sayori, but the young girl yelped and scooted away from her in horror, hands raised defensively.

“STAY BACK, YOU-YOU MONSTER!” She screamed at Yuri, scooting farther away. Yuri faltered, seeing Sayori’s terror-stricken face and hands up to distance herself between them.

“I-I-”

“W-Wait, where’s…?” Sayori started to panic as she noticed Mr Cow wasn’t with her. She frantically patted around her, trying to find her one object of comfort. Yuri just sat there, teary-eyed and shaking.  _I’m a monster…_  Sayori gasped as she held up her cow. There was a single tear ripping off one of the cow’s arms, making it’s plush uneven and broken. It had tears everywhere, making it seem like a broken frankenstein. Sayori wasn’t looking too great either.

Her eyes were red with tears, bruises starting to form under her eye. Her elbow was bent at a funny angle and blood seeped from her uniform.  _You despicable monster…_  Sayori’s face contorted into hatred and absolute dread as she tried to put Mr Cow’s arm back on, whimpering and crying.

“N-No…” she sobbed. “No… Please, Mr Cow, don’t leave me...” Sayori looked down at Yuri with absolute loathing.

“Sayori, I-I’m sor-”

“NO! YOU HURT MR COW, YOU HURT ME, AND NOW YOU, YOU-” Sayori backed away from Yuri, starting to limp out of the room.

“I  _hate you._ ” she whispered to Yuri. “Goodbye.”

And yet again, Yuri was alone.

She cut herself more frequently, even on her neck.

Yuri awoke with a start, seeing the light of the moon shine through her window and onto the floor, illuminating a single blood stain. She had lost a friend that she could trust, someone who loved her.  _A monster. That’s all you are._

Sighing in discontent of the voices, Yuri started to hum [a simple tune](https://soundcloud.com/zalzar/spring-traps-sorrow-by-zalzar-five-nights-at-freddys-3) she heard from a music box once.

Meanwhile, Sayori sat alone quivering in her room, hearing the voice of despair from the other side of the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika and MC hatch a plan.

Monika was most definitely anxious, coming back to a place that had haunted her for years. The screams and the bloodshed… Some things she didn’t want to remember again. It was too much.

Yet here she was, driving back up the same dark road to the hell she dealt with for years.

_I guess it’s fine… If I’m here to save them instead…_

Monika and MC had been planning on freeing the trapped experiments of the cult’s twisted mind for years. Today was the day she’d have to face her past head on.

She could still hear that poor,  _poor_  child’s screams echoing.

_”N-No! Please! I don’t wanna do it, please!”_

She watched as another child fell victim to the cult’s third eye.

The child killed around 16 people in the facility.

Then the child was shot in the head, right in front of her.

Taking a shaky breath in, she looked around the area. It was as secluded as it always was, hidden by tall pine trees that surrounded the massive building. Nothing around the area said anything about there being a  _cult_  around, so no one knew of the horrors that went along.

Her long-known friend, MC was the one to convince her to come back to the hell she blames for her suicidal tendencies and panic attacks. He joined the “family” only to get closer and eventually break this loop of suffering.

MC got out of the car and walked inside, having Monika follow him closely behind keeping her face covered. No one seemed to stop them. Odd.

They walked past one of the rooms with guards surrounding the doors. The sign read  _Libitina._

Resisting the urge to vomit, Monika kept moving.

They got to MC’s office with no troubles.

“So you just accept this? The fact that these people are suffering?” Monika asked. “I would’ve left already..” MC nodded and grabbed his clipboard.

“Well, everything we’ve worked up to starts here. You know exactly where her room is, correct?” Monika nodded subtly. “Good. I’ll be waiting. You know what to do, right?”

“Y-Yeah. Bring her here, sneak her out. G-Got it.” Monika was terrified, because she knew what would happen if they were caught trying to save them. The other people here didn’t see the experiments as human beings. They saw them as sacrifices to their god. Just the thought sickened her. MC grabbed her by the shoulders, looking her dead in her eyes.

“Just breath, Monika. I believe in you. Save them.  _It’s time to be a hero. Both of us._ ” MC embraced her in a hug. “You can do it.”

And with that, Monika walked down the halls with determination.

“Room 110, wing A…” She murmured to herself.  _There it was._

Two guards stood in front of the door, making sure that no one could get in or out. Monika tapped one of the guards on his shoulder and he looked down at her annoyed.

“What is it?”

“W-Well sir, this patient is scheduled for an appointment with Dr MC. I am here to retrieve her. If you could let me inside, that would be incredible.” Monika spoke with a steady, confident voice, despite how much of a nervous wreck she was inside.

He grunted and parted, unlocking the cell door and letting her walk inside. She gently opened the door, and there was a small child sitting in the corner, wearing the same patient’s uniform they had when she worked there. Her hair was choppy and rough, the color of apricot with a small red bow in her hair. She held a cow tightly in her arms, violently shaking and sobbing. Monika gulped.  _This child…_

“H-Hey there…” Monika said in the softest voice she could manage. “Come with me, we’re going to go to Dr MC, alright?” Monika held out her hand, giving a warm smile to the child. The girl was hesitant, but she took it, looking up at Monika with wide, wild eyes.  _Now that I think about it, she looks not much younger than me…_

Monika brought the girl out of the room, but the security guard stopped her.

“No biased contact with  _any_  of the patients. I will take her to Dr MC myself, and you may follow.” A wave of fear washed over Monika as she realized that this man wasn’t kidding.  _No, this messes everything up…_

The guards weren’t supposed to follow her. This messed the entire plan up. The security pulled the girl’s hand away from Monika’s, a small squeak escaping her lips. Monika was starting to panic now.  _If this poor child has to survive like this every day… I can’t stand this place._

Eventually they got to MC’s room again. When the door opened, MC looked up to see a nervous Monika and a security guard, along with the first patient he wanted to save. A look of confusion crossed across his face as he saw the guard walk in.

“O-Oh! H-Hello sir, it’s a pleasure to see you! You can go now, I’ve got what I need.” The guard shook his head.

“It’s protocol for security to be with experiments at all times. I cannot leave her side no matter what you tell me, doctor.”  _The fact that he referred to her as “it” disgusts me…_  MC sighed in discontent and decided to begin his regular checkup on the girl, looking at simple things like reflexes and such. Monika looked over MC’s shoulder to inspect the clipboard he was using.  _All simple tests. Reflexes, eyesight, height…_

_Pain tolerance?_

A wave of dread washed over her as she realized what was going to happen next. The girl seemed to notice too, sweat dripping down her forehead. All of a sudden, MC pulled out a small pocket knife. The girl took a hesitant step back, looking at the sharpness of the blade in front of her. Monika watched in horror as the little girl backed into the corner in horror, squeezing her stuffed animal and whimpering. MC gulped, tears starting to form in his eyes as he moved towards the girl.

“N-No! No please! No more!” The girl screamed. Monika winced as the memories of that little girl flooded back to her, her laughing as she pulled out the guts of a fellow worker. That day she noticed the cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. Monika’s breathing got heavier. She started to panic, watching the walls start to close in and the ringing in her ears turning into screams.

“Listen to him!” The guard yelled, shaking the girl in anger. She looked so scared and she hid her face in her plush. The guard then ripped the plush out of her hands, making her cry out in desperate sobs.

“N-No! Mr Cow, No!” She screamed. The guard then grabbed her by the arm, dragging her out of the room. She tried to struggle away from his grasp, but to no avail.

“Sorry for the inconvenience, doctor.” The security apologized, closing the door. He left MC and Monika speechless, only able to hear the sounds of yelling and that little girl crying out in pain.

Monika couldn’t  _stand_  this place.

She felt the throw-up come up over her mouth and spill onto her uniform, collapsing and gagging. Tears were streaming down her face as she gasped and coughed, her body trembling in fear.

“Monika! Monika, can you hear me?”

She blacked out, looking up at MC’s terror-stricken face.

_This place is sick._

_They just, she…_

_We can’t do anything…_

_It’s an endless loop…_

_Oh god. Oh god, this is horrible. I can’t…_

Monika opened her eyes, sitting up and gasping. She was in the same car again, with MC driving and holding one hand on her to make sure she didn't fall. It was late at night, rain pouring down over the windshields as the car struggled to get out of the forest. MC’s eyes lit up as soon as he saw Monika sit up.

“Thank god, you’re okay…”

“Did you get her out of there?”

MC faltered. He looked at Monika, and she immediately knew the answer.

“You  _DIDN’T?_ ” Monika was furious. “That place is HORRIBLE, MC! A-And you just  _LEFT HER?_ ”

“Monika, calm down. I’m going back there tomorrow, with a revised plan I came up with while trying to get you to wake up.” MC reasurred Monika. She was still in shock.  _Those poor, innocent people…_

“Good, because I don’t want those poor people to suffer any longer. Even if it takes us years…”

_”I’m getting those people out of there, starting with her.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, sorry for the late updates! I have a busy schedule.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subject 106.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, the tags warn you. This... This is gonna get fucked real quick. TW for those who are squeamish, my partner Steve and I are cruel people.

Natsuki watched the guard, her eyes pleading with him not to hurt her. It never worked, but she did it anyway. Sometimes, they hurt her less.

This was not one of those times.

The guard turned the belt sander on, hearing the nose it made, then turning to the subject tied naked to the chair. He stalked closer, and he could see tears prick the subject’s eyes as she turned her head away and clamped her eyes shut. Natsuki could hear it coming.

The guard touched it to her skin, and she screamed as it tore at her chest, ripping the skin off. The guard withdrew the sander, giving her maybe a second to recover before he reapplied it to her thigh. She screamed again, straining against her restraints. The guard started to move it up her thigh, closer and closer to her hip, then suddenly jerked it off. Tears streamed down Natsuki’s face, leaving clear streaks where they passed.

The guard put the belt sander down and picked up the blowtorch. Natsuki said nothing. To say anything was to invite a much more painful beating and–well, she didn’t want to think about that. Anything but that.

The guard flicked on the blowtorch, and Natsuki flinched, whimpering, knowing what came next. He moved the flame closer to her, smiling, and brought it to her shoulder. Pain exploded out of the flame, and Natsuki shrieked in pain, writhing and struggling.  _Someone! Anyone! GET ME OUT, PLEASE!_  she thought. The flame slowly moved down her arm. Natsuki fought harder, but all it did was make the pain come from a slightly new place. The guard withdrew the torch and moved around her, closing in at her back. Natsuki took a deep breath, trying to prepare.

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

Natsuki cried out in pain, screaming as loud as she could. The flame slowly rolled down her back, and she convulsed, shaking her head hard. It withdrew, and Natsuki sobbed, not caring about what happened next. “P-plea–” She didn’t finish the sentence. His fist smashed across her face, and Natsuki felt her jaw crack. She sobbed even harder.

The guard unchained her and dragged her back to her cell by the collar, tossing her in like a sack of potatoes. Natsuki looked out the window, found the five stars, and began to pray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you Nat <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 106's session with Dr. Skyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one ain't as bad... I'm doing a Tatergattler Depression Naps style and posting a new chapter each day.

Sayori whimpered into Mr Cow as the guards moved her down to Dr Skyes’ room. The guards kept their grip on Sayori’s shoulder tight.

 _”Please protect me from them, Mr Cow… please…”_  Sayori whispered into Mr Cow’s head. One of the guards slapped her on the back of the head.

“Shut it, 110.” Sayori sniffled and looked at the door looming above her. A guard shoved her inside. Dr Skyes turned to Sayori and grinned.

“Carrier 110! Glad you’re alive to be here.” Sayori winced in pain as the guards kicked her to her knees.

“Now, we need to get you prepped for this Sunday! Last time you did this… You killed a man? Wow, doesn’t sound like you, 110.” Sayori stifled a cry.

“I-I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to…” Dr Skyes kicked her to the ground.

“Why would  _you_  ever be sorry? Luckily, today’s the day for my FAVORITE test! Will to live! Haha, it’s not actually called that. This one is the hardest one for you, as said in previous reports. Hmmm…” Sayori whimpered as she sat up again, only to be kicked back down by a guard behind her.

“Get up.” The guard taunted. Sayori weakly sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. All of the men in the room smirked. She looked up at Dr Skyes, pleading for mercy. Dr Skyes grabbed Sayori by the collar of her shirt as he moved to the wall.

Dr Skyes smashed Sayori’s head against the wall, hearing her yelp as her head connected with the concrete. He chuckled.

“You deserve this, you know? You terrible, sickening monster. No one will ever love you.” Sayori just fell to her knees. There was blood running from her nose and her eyes were swollen shut. She swayed. Her head hit the ground. She stayed lifeless and still, trying to contain herself. The side of her head leaked blood onto the floor. Sayori coughed weakly as she tossed and turned on the floor. Her vision spun, but she saw Mr Cow sitting right in front of her.

“M-Mr C-ghh-Cow… H-elp me…” A guard picked Mr Cow off the floor, right out of her grasp. She whimpered silently. She didn’t try to get up or move. It was pointless. Her head pounded.

Dr Skyes got right next to her, pulling her up by the throat. Sayori weakly clawed at her hand, sputtering and gasping.

“You’re so weak. No wonder your mother abandoned you.” Sayori just let him insult her. He threw her back down to the floor. He snapped and two guards moved closer.

They started to stomp on Sayori’s body, on the head, on the chest, wherever they could.

Within a few minutes, Sayori was a mess. Blood flowed like a river from an assortment of wounds. Tears ran like swollen rivers down her face. She trembled, too weak to stand up. One of the guards hoisted her to her feet and dragged her out of the room.

The sign read:  **Dr. Connors.**

Dr Connors was the only doctor she remotely tolerated. He was patient and gentle with her, unlike the other doctors. Sayori groaned again as the guards shoved her onto the floor of Dr Connors’ room. Dr Connors looked down at the mess in front of him and gulped.

“You know what to do.” The guard growled, closing the door. That left Dr Connors alone with the patient. He took a shaky breath and propped her up against the wall. He set Mr Cow in Sayori’s lap and held her hand.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and her parents have a little trip.

It was a quiet day. Yuri was scribbling on an old piece of paper, smiling at her attempt at a puppy. She ripped the piece of paper out of her notebook and ran towards her parents, shoving the paper in her father’s face.

“Dad! Hey dad, look what I drew!” She remarked, pointing at the scribbled dog. Her father stood up and closed his laptop, slipping his lab coat on and grabbing his keys. Yuri’s mother opened the front door and yelled at her father.

“C’mon, Dr L. We have to get going. And bring Yuri along with, will you? Today’s the day.” Dr L nodded and grabbed Yuri’s hand, looking down at her sweetly.

“Yuri, you’re going to be coming with us to work today, alright pumpkin?” Yuri smiled up at her father.

“Alright doctor!” she said playfully. Dr L rolled his eyes and picked Yuri up, carrying her out the door and putting her in the car. They drove down to an area Yuri had never been to. The road was dirt, making it hard for their car to drive through. The building was hidden by tall pine trees, that made it feel like they were driving late at night. Yuri looked up at the huge office building in awe.

“You work here? That’s cool!” Her mother laughed and hugged her daughter. Then she looked up at Dr L, asking him a few things that 3-year old Yuri could not hear or understand. Then her dad picked Yuri up, putting him on his shoulders.

“It’s time to show you.” And with that, the three of them walked inside the building.

The hallways were basic and boring for a child, so Yuri just looked at the people. There were doctors that had the same lab coats on. Some of the other people looked like police officers with their uniforms. They passed by another group of three people, two of them guards and the other one a little girl.

The little girl was a little bit older than Yuri. She looked very tired and drained, and there were red spots coming out of her uniform. She looked up at Yuri and flinched. Yuri looked down at her confused, but her dad tapped her leg.

“You don’t need to care about her, Yuri.” And then they stopped at a room, where Dr L opened the door and set Yuri down on a chair. Yuri’s mom waved goodbye before mouthing something to Yuri’s father. Dr L sat on another chair, grabbing a clipboard. He turned towards Yuri, re-adjusting his glasses.

“You know why I brought you here, pumpkin?” the doctor asked. Yuri shook her head.

“I’ve been noticing some things about you. Things that only this place understands.” Yuri was confused.

“The third eye has taken an interest to you, Yuri. The third eye wants you.” Yuri took an uneasy step backwards.

“D-Dad…? What do you mean?” Her dad said nothing.

“We think that the best option is to let the third eye do this. We welcome it, and so should you. It’s for the best, pumpkin.” He pressed a button on his desk. Yuri heard shuffling outside the office. The door clicked open and two guards walked in, grabbing Yuri. Yuri kicked and screamed, trying to free herself from the guard’s grasp.

“Dad! Dad, help me please!” she cried. Her dad just smiled.

“You may call me Dr L.” Yuri looked in disbelief as her dad waved her off.

As they moved Yuri down the hallway, she saw her mother with another little girl. She screamed at her mom.

“Mommy! Mommy, help me! Dad just left me!” Her mom ignored me and one of the guards clasped a hand over her mouth.

“You’re parents don’t care about you anymore, now shut your fucking mouth!” He yelled. Yuri yelped and started to cry, her determination slowly fading.

She was thrown into a dark cold cell with new clothes and parents that abandoned her. Yuri shakily crawled into the corner of the room, and she started to bawl. She held her legs and trembled, fearful of her new life.

“I don’t wanna… I don’t like it…”

She was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2.
> 
> Sorry! I was too tired to upload the next chapter yesterday! I'll try to get part two out sometime today.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subject 105 has a meeting with Dr. L.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, some sadistic stuff coming up, small warning.

Yuri walked down the hallway, hands chained behind her back and multiple guns pointed towards her head. The guards were trembling, yet Yuri was fine. She mentally hated herself for it. Everyone was so terrified of her. Everyone hated her.

They stopped at the normal room, opening the door and shoving Yuri inside. She glared at the doctor.

 _“Dr L.”_  she sneered. The doctor turned around and smiled at his daughter.

“Welcome back, pumpkin! The third eye welcomes you.” He pointed to two guards. “Sit her down.” he ordered. The two guards grabbed Yuri by her cut arms and chained her down to the chair, Yuri making no hesitation or struggle. The bonds stung her arms, making her wince. She looked at Dr L with absolute loathing, her head slightly lowered in pain. The doctor chuckled and walked over to Yuri, lifting her chin up with his forefinger.

“Did you miss your father?” he asked. Yuri scoffed.

“I didn’t even know I had one.” the doctor sneered and slapped her.

“You’re even more pathetic than when you were younger.” Yuri lowered her head in pain and groaned.

“Man, I love my job! Now, onto third eye activation… You remember what to do, guards.”

The guards moved forward.

Within a few minutes, her uniform was off and her cuts were exposed, the blood dripping onto the floor. The cuts on her legs stung like a thousand tiny insects crawling under her skin. She felt the stares of the three men burn through her.

Dr L grabbed a needle off his desk, studying it in his hands. He turned towards Yuri, injecting the needle into her skin. It burned as usual, making Yuri writhe in pain. The injection was filled with normal intoxications to prepare victims for the third eye. The needle pulled out and Yuri gasped, moving her arm in pain.

“Oh pumpkin, that’s only the start.” Dr L told Yuri as he grabbed his set of matches, lighting the match ablaze. “You know why we do this, right? The third eye can be painful.” He moved towards Yuri, setting the match right under her arm next to a fresh cut. Yuri yelped, feeling the searing pain of her skin being melted. She cried out as the match charcoaled the section, smelling the burnt flesh. It felt as if a thousand tiny needles poked at her skin, slowly peeling it away and exposing the muscle and bone underneath. She looked at the wound. It was coal-black, the skin peeled and messy. She could see the muscle underneath, red and veiny. The match was removed and Yuri sighed, unable to turn away from the injury.

“Man, these things go by quickly, don’t they pumpkin?” He said with a chuckle. Yuri couldn’t speak, for her voice was hoarse and raspy.

“I  _hate_  you…” she whispered.

“One more left. It seems you like this one the most…” he eyed her cuts. “You’ve really fallen apart, haven’t you? It doesn’t matter. The third eye loves you regardless.” Dr L put the results on his clipboard and grabbed his curved blade from out of a drawer, pressing his finger to the edge of the blade.

“Ouch, don’t hurt yourself on this one, pumpkin!” he laughed. “Ahaha, I guess you really don’t have a choice though.” He moved towards Yuri, looking for the best angle to slice her skin for the best results.

He went to her stomach and pressed the blade against her. She winced, feeling the knife go deeper into her flesh. The blood dripped down her stomach, down to the floor. It sliced across and Yuri screamed, tears starting to fall.

“STOP! STOP, PLEASE!” She pleaded. The knife went deeper, brushing against bone. She shrieked in pain, struggling against the binds. Once the knife reached the other side of her stomach, it pulled away. Dr L studied the blood, writing down his observations on the clipboard. Once he felt satisfied, he washed the blood off and put the knife away. He looked at his daughter with a crooked smile, the blood still on his fingers.

“Thanks for the data pumpkin! The third eye thanks you.” He pointed at the guards and they grabbed Yuri, unshackling her. Yuri lunged at Dr L, screaming and yelling.

“I  **HATE**  YOU! I’LL KILL YOU!” The guards stopped her and subdued her by shooting her in the arm, making her collapse. The shot rang in Yuri’s ear. She blacked out on the floor.

She awoke in her celled, chained to the wall.

_Dr L will pay._


	9. Small sidenote

So...

 

This series is more...  _widespread._

 

It's like, the chapters switch between BE and AE. (AE will be posted soon.)

 

So... Even  _if_ I start a new part to this series... It doesn't mean I can't add new chapters to BE.

 

TL;DR: Twixster is disorganized and chapters will be going back and forth between AE and BE.

 

Cool? Cool.


End file.
